


"Give me everything you got" (18+)

by royalsunshinehotel



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M, god bless dev patel, it's neal but 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalsunshinehotel/pseuds/royalsunshinehotel
Summary: Neal's not feeling good about the 2020 election.
Relationships: Neal Sampat/Reader, Neal/Reader





	"Give me everything you got" (18+)

**Author's Note:**

> It's Neal Sampat but 2020.

You didn’t watch the news extensively. Things had been so hard, the news just seemed to make it all more difficult, so you eased off. Neal would just give you the highlights anyway, and you were so grateful that he wasn’t mad, that he was able to follow your train of thought and not get pissed off about it.

He understood you like that.

But now, you were worried. Usually Neal texts you almost constantly throughout the day, about news and whatever else, but about noon, the texts stopped.

You knew he was at work, but the air felt different, something was off in the atmosphere that you couldn’t quite put a finger on. You were at the end of a closing shift, in the middle of mopping the floors when this hits you.

The presidential debate was tonight.

Oh, fuck.

You sprinted out of work at 11:59 PM, on a mission. You’re able to get a taxi almost immediately, and made the poor man wait while you went upstairs to get changed.

A knot tied in your stomach as you headed up the elevator to his apartment. One foot in front of the other, until you knocked on his front door.

No answer. You open it with the key he’d given you.

No one’s home.

So you wait, pacing the floor just to hear your heels clack on the cold wood.

The door unlocked and your blood went cold, Neal stumbles inside, looking as if he’d been run over. His tie was half-off, and the dark circles around his eyes made you want to burst into tears.

But he smiles at you.

“Hi.” Your voice sounds small when it leaves your mouth.

“Hello.” Neal blinks slowly, as if he’s not quite sure what he’s seeing. “How did you know?“ He starts, words thoughtful, deliberate.

“I watch the news, a lot.” He looks at you sideways.

There’s a pause where you think he might fall over, but he didn’t. You would have caught him either way.

“Well I’m here now, so…” You dragged out the so as you pushed off your jacket. His eyes go dark and your ego gets massive. You’d been going together for a good 6 months now, and he always had the same reaction to you and your body.

“I’m really tired.” He looks at you with heavy eyes.

“So I’ll do all the work.” You shrug as you pull him into a soft kiss, taking off his tie and tossing it aside. You help him pull his sweater off and he locks his arms around you, starting to run his cold hands everywhere he possibly could.

Now that’s not fair.

You watched him kick off his shoes, and you put his hand on your shoulder to walk him to his bed. Not a bedroom, this is New York. They barely make studio apartments.

Neal uses his last bit of energy to sit you down at the edge of his mattress.

He gets down on his knees and you wince as you hear them crack. You made a mental note to put insoles in his shoes while he was sleeping. You’d asked him to do that, but he kept forgetting. With the current state of his work, you could see why.

Neal pauses for a moment, resting his head on one of your knees. You run a hand through his tangled hair and he humming to himself, pressing his face into your hand, kissing it softly.

It’s quite a better picture from where you were six months prior, picking up random men from clubs, just so you’d have somewhere to sleep that night. He’s on his knees, wearing nothing but his black boxers, excited for you.

“Can I touch you?” He half-sighed, nothing but adoration in his voice and peace in his eyes. You pat yourself on the back again knowing that you did that. You gave him peace. Ha.

“You may.” He smiles into your legs, maneuvering so they’re draped over his shoulder, he didn’t waste a second, grabbing your hips and pulling you close. His mouth descended on you, and you gasped, pulling his hair as he ate you out.

Neal loved your taste, groaning as he sucked on your clit harshly, licking deep. Between the contact and his freezing hands, you were a shivering mess. The way he touched you, and moved against you, made your heart feel tingly. 

Since your first night together, and all of the various times you’ve frantically fucked in your car, he seemed to be obsessed with pleasing you.

You bare down around his tongue, taking in the feeling of him trying to suck you dry.

“Fuck. Now I’m a diabetic.” You reach down and swat him upside the head. He laughs and it goes right to your chest.

You help him up and push onto his back, huffing slightly as he dramatically flopped down.

You don’t waste time either. He’s inside of you in less than a minute.

Neal cried out, laughing at the end of the curse. “Are you kidding me?” You giggle, rolling your hips on top of him. You’d been watching yoga videos on YouTube, and the teacher had recommended Kegels. You figured you’d try it out.

Neal liked to have control over everything, but he couldn’t control you.

“Feel alright?” You asked, keeping your voice neutral as you put your hands on his broad chest, scratching his skin. It was only fair, his hands were gripping your legs so fight, they were going to leave bruises, you might as well scratch him back.

“Your a fucking cobra, you got me in a vice.” The words choked out of his mouth as you gave him another one.

“And how’s that going for you?” You tease lightly, tracing a pattern on his stomach.

“Pretty well, thank you,” he moaned out, eyes screwed shut, “how the hell are you so wet and-“ his words cut off when you did another, and he groans.

His voice made you even more wet, you glance down at him, his head’s thrown back, teeth clenched.

Good.

You didn’t ride him often, but the way you were moving and taking him, he was pretty sure he was going to die. He’d be happy to die like this though.

You could too, if you were being honest.

But he grabs your hips suddenly, making you yelp as he flips you over at the last second. He lets his teeth graze your neck lightly, as you grip the sheets for support, too worked up to speak.

“Shit,” he cursed in your ear, his force of his pace getting harder, pushing you over the edge. He lifted the weight on your chest.

You lose your breath for a half-second as he slumps forward, gasping for air too.

It’s quiet in his apartment again.

He leans down to kiss you on your nose, before shifting off of you quickly, quietly.

You sink into your pillow and close your eyes, just for a moment. He usually stayed awake long after you fall asleep, and you said a little prayer that he’d be able to sleep sooner.

He deserved to put his work down for a moment.

But it’s Neal, he doesn’t.

You can feel it from the other side of the bed, even when you close your eyes. His bedside lamp sets a golden glow over the room, and he’s staring at the ceiling, looking at the shapes the light makes.

He’s totally still. Quiet isn’t natural for him.

“Breathe,” You poke the side of his face, “talk to me, what’s up.” He looks angry, but not at you.

“YN. I’m scared.” You reach a hand over to rest on his chest. He turns over to look at you and his eyes are wet. This wasn’t good he’s usually so bubbly. Things must be worse than he was letting on.

“I am too.” You keep your voice soft. He takes things personal, and you loved that about him, but this might be too much. He would want to go home.

It would be okay if it was, but a small, selfish part of you was already planning a speech begging him to stay.

“If things don’t go our way this election,” He takes in a shaky breath, lacing his hand with yours, “I want you to come to the UK with me.” His dark eyes are round, and you tighten your grip on his hand.

“I love you and I’m not going to leave you here.”

Oh shit.

“Yes.” You don’t even hesitate. Why would you?

The speech went out the window.


End file.
